3D contour recognition and mesh generation is one of the most sought-after topics in 3D computer vision, which has a wide variety of applications in mapping, robotics, virtual reality, augmented reality, architecture, game, film making, and etc. A 3D contour recognition and mesh generation system can generate 3D representations or models (e.g., 3D meshes) from input images. The generated 3D representations can be stored as geometric data to provide bases for rendering artistic effects in various applications.